


frayed, cut-off

by sparkleeye



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Frottage, House Party, Jealousy, M/M, Steve Harrington in a crop top, Swearing, Underage Drinking, handjobs, mentions of switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleeye/pseuds/sparkleeye
Summary: one shot inspired by a quote prompt given to me by rarsablack on tumblr!person a: you're insane!person b: i know! isn't it great?





	frayed, cut-off

“oh my god, _knock it off,_ you jackass, you’re gonna get us caught.”

“what, no one’s up here, stop whining like a little bitch.”

steve huffed as billy knocked him against the bathroom door, his calloused hands gripping his ass through his jeans and kneading the soft skin through the denim. billy _liked_ being handsy even when people were watching; he always made it look like he was intentionally messing with steve, a power trip, when he was really just winding him up.

he needed to be handsy now, though, as the evening had started off on a very interesting foot.

it was friday, the start of spring break and they were at a house party. it was late and they’d been there for close to two hours already, steve having arrived with nancy and jonathan - they’d needed some persuading to come in the first place - while billy showed up by himself sporting his tightest jeans and wearing a muscle tank with the sides cut open so low and wide that you could see the entirety of his rib cage and a peek of his nipples if he turned fast enough.

steve, who’d lost a stupid bet with him earlier that week, showed up in this _crop top_. it was really just an old led zeppelin tee billy had, crudely cut across the middle, most likely by billy right before he handed it off. steve had put it on reluctantly at first, petulantly glaring at his reflection while picking at the thinning fabric under his underarms and the frayed strings at the bottom from the hasty cut. still, he wasn’t one to shy away from a bet, even if he did lose (billy cheated), and tugged on a pair of tight jeans with a grumble.

he’d gotten a ride with nancy and jonathan, knowing billy would probably drive him home later and absolutely maul him the second the door was closed. when he’d piled into the backseat of jonathan’s ford, nancy had turned over her shoulder and shot him a look of absolute surprise while jonathan tried to avoid staring at his exposed midsection in the rearview mirror.

“i lost a bet, alright?” was his only excuse, and they luckily didn’t push any farther.

walking into the party ten minutes later, steve kept his arms crossed over his bare stomach as embarrassment flooded his system. he tried to sneak in behind nancy and jonathan while his cheeks burned scarlet, physically holding onto the back of jonathan’s t-shirt to use him as a barrier as he was forced to interact with people who were avidly trying to avoid staring at his exposed midsection. he was fine skating by like that, hiding behind jonathan and nancy, nursing a beer and pretending that his bare stomach wasn’t on display.

until he saw billy, who arrived an hour later when people were starting to get tipsy.

billy had zeroed in on him immediately, grin wolfish and wide, and he pushed through the crowd of people already filling tina’s overly-decorated living room to drag steve away from behind jonathan’s back.

“lookit you, harrington,” he cackled, “glad to see you held up your end of the bet!”

steve flushed even redder than he already was as billy started playing with the bottom of the shirt, drawing attention to the two of them, ready to snap at him to _cut it out_. people were staring, a few whispering behind their palms, a handful trying not to laugh. then billy called over some of the popular senior girls over, goading them into joining in on the fun.

steve immediately could tell immediately billy’s plan had backfired because they were nearly _drooling_ at the sight of him.

“oh my god, steve, you look _just like_ glenn from ‘the nightmare on elm street’,” gushed one of the girls. it was carrie from the pep squad, short with big blonde hair and a rumored tongue ring.

even carol came over to get an eyeful of him -- she just raised her brows thoughtfully before whispering to a very interested-looking tina and vicki, perched up against the kitchen counter.

steve didn’t know whether to run and hide out in the nearest bathroom due to the sudden attention or let the girls fawn over him like he would’ve once loved, just to make billy jealous. _he’d_ been the one who wanted to attract the attention. _he_ wanted the girls to gawk and get a rise out of him.

for a beat he stared at nancy and jonathan for help, to have them shoo billy away and drag him back into their protective embrace, but nancy was avidly giggling behind her palm and jonathan was trying to avoid eye contact at all costs. _assholes._

so steve let anne marie from the student body splay her fingers out over his toned stomach - it didn’t quite rival billy’s, but he’d put enough work into it - and jenna from english stroke his forearm while billy’s jaw set tight.

in the next moment, steve had been abandoned and left to his own devices as the girls fawned over him and treated him like king steve again.

+

billy had gone off to look for tommy, get decently wasted and blow off some steam even though he _knew_ steve was just trying to rile him up because he was embarrassed about the crop top. he thought steve would’ve _loved_ feeling like he was on top again, because he was always standing on the sidelines now.

it wasn’t a big deal, honestly -- billy would’ve had _no_ _problem_ wearing the thing, knew steve wouldn’t have complained if he walked in wearing it.

billy was still wound up over it, over how good steve looked and how he let those girls touch him so freely, because if _they_ did it they wouldn’t get a second glance, wherein he wasn’t allowed to. sure he’d called the girls over, _sure_ he’d invited them to poke and prod, but he just wanted to get a rise out of steve so he’d back billy into a closet somewhere and stick his hand down those impossibly tight jeans while muttering about what a jackass billy was.

it was a stupid bet anyway. if he’d asked steve to wear it while they were alone, holed up in the big, empty harringrove mansion, he wouldn’t have complained at all. he wanted to make a show out of it, parade his boyfriend around a little. get a rise out of him so he’d be wound up when they got to be alone after the party.

the bet had started on tuesday afternoon when he showed up to steve’s place after class, kissing him all the way up to the bedroom. he’d riled the older boy up by peppering kisses and bites down his neck and chest, breaking every inch or two to mention something about tina’s party. steve had only said yes to going so billy would keep doing _that thing_ with his tongue. so steve said yes, he’d go, and he would’ve done anything to keep billy’s mouth on him at that point.

billy knew that -- he played dirty. worked steve up beforehand so he wouldn’t last.

pulling away to let steve shove him on the bed, he’d whispered, “wanna make this more interesting?” up into steve’s ear, nipping on his earlobe and drawing a bitten-off moan out of the brunet’s throat as he fumbled to get his jeans unzipped.

“interesting how?”

steve had stopped fiddling with his pants and sat back on billy’s thighs, chest red with hickies and sex flush. his eyebrow was quirked upwards, interest piqued.

“whoever comes first has to wear one of those cut-off shirts to tina’s party on friday.”

steve stared down at him incredulously, chuckling a little in disbelief. “babe, if you want to wear a crop top so bad, you can just, y’know, wear one.”

oh, it was _on._ “what, you think you’re gonna last longer than me? i think you’ll be the one looking like the third member of wham! on friday.”

that was a jab -- steve had mentioned _one time_ when he was slightly drunk that he thoroughly enjoyed wham! and thought george michael was hot, _sue him_. billy threw it in his face wherever and whenever he could.

“you’re on,” steve had snarked, “hope you’ve got the rest of your party outfit planned, hargrove.”

billy then helped steve shimmy out of his jeans the rest of the way before lifting his hips and kicking his own jeans down to his ankles. he took both himself and steve in hand, only some spit slicking the way, and jerked them off quick and dirty. steve sat above him, leaned back with his hands gripping at billy’s thighs as he tried to hold his breath, stave off his release.

but, by the two minute mark, steve was worriedly whispering out a string of swears under his breath, hands moving to grip at billy’s shoulders as he splattered his hot release up his boyfriend’s stomach and over his length. billy followed a second later, gasping and chuckling just a bit because he _won_.

“cheater,” steve had grumbled, moving off billy to lay next to him, chest still heaving. “you’ve had your hands on me since you walked in the door.”

billy had nuzzled his nose into steve’s shoulder as he added the slick on his hands to the tacky mess cooling on his stomach. “ah ah, i _won_ , stevie. i’ll give you your _prize_ before the party friday.”

he then shot steve a wicked smile, pat him on the thigh and retreated to the bathroom to clean the mess of release off.

now billy was miserably chugging a beer around the pool table in the basement while tommy and a few other guys they’d played basketball with shot the shit. he’d stopped listening to the bullshit they were spewing twenty minutes ago. the music from upstairs was just a hum vibrating the walls, the chatter and dancing nearly mute with the door closed. being stuck downstairs was doing nothing to help his mood and tommy kept nudging his shoulder to get him to join in again, which was obnoxious as all hell.

he just wanted to stare at his boyfriend in that stupid old t-shirt he’d cut up specifically for him to wear -- was he not allowed that simple pleasure? no, because he’d embarrassed steve and steve had enacted his revenge by trying to make him jealous, which he had accomplished.

steve could play dirty, too, he should’ve learned that by now.

eventually tommy nudged him in the ribs just a little _too_ hard because he wasn’t contributing enough to whatever bullshit conversation they were having - billy had caught wind of someone’s tits being a hot topic at one point - and billy shoved him back against the wood panelling of the wall.

“billy, what the _fuck,_ man?” tommy demanded, freckled nose scrunching up in irritation as some of his beer he spilled on his shirt. the rest of the guys took a step back just to be safe and stared between the both of them, bug-eyed, ready for a fight.

irritation further bubbled inside of him because he couldn’t exactly say _why_ he was in such a rotten mood. and even if he did trust tommy enough to let him in on his dirty, sordid little gay secret, that didn’t mean he still wasn’t going to be a dick about it, make fun of him for wanting to be around his _boyfriend_.

just the thought ticked him off just a bit more.

“fuck off, tommy,” he snapped, leaving his empty beer bottle on the edge of the pool table as he jogged back upstairs, mumbling, “this is bullshit,” before he kicked the door shut.

the kitchen and living room had filled with more and more drunk teenagers in the forty five minutes he’d been absent. everyone was dressed in the most revealing clothing they possibly owned, as if it wasn’t under seventy degrees outside. red solo cups and beer bottles lined the kitchen counter, the glass coffee table in the living room, any and every available surface. there were at least two bras stuffed into some of the hanging plants decorating the corners of the living area, a pair of panties thrown over an old picture of tina above the fireplace.

usually he’d be enjoying the scene, grinding up on someone to the awful pop music and drinking more and more, but he just wanted to find steve, bury his face into his boyfriend’s neck and breathe him in. he just couldn’t spot him anywhere in the immediate vicinity. he did, though, see nancy and jonathan sharing a gaudy armchair a feet away, chatting with some other more reluctant-looking party goers whilst holding half-full red cups of their own.

billy hopped over the edge of the sofa and nearly knocked a cup of whatever magical fruit punch concoction tina mixed up on one of the theatre kids in the process, determination causing him to not even shoot the kid a second glance. he stopped right in front of the couple, thumbs in his belt loops, staring expectly.

nancy looked up first, equally bare as the rest of the population in a form-fitting skirt and off-the-shoulder patterned top. the only difference in jonathan’s attire was that the striped t-shirt he was wearing wasn’t covered up by a flannel or coat.

“wheeler, byers, either of you seen harrington?” he asked. he kept his voice as level as he could as his gaze shifted between the two of them, waiting for one of them to answer.

even when he’d grown more comfortable with people seeing him and steve hanging out together, even when steve had dragged him to some casual hangouts with nancy and jonathan, nancy had barely warmed up to him. at least with jonathan - shockingly - he could have some playful banter over their differing music tastes and talk about some obscure films and novels they both enjoyed.

but with nancy, no matter what he did, she didn’t take to him. she was _just_ nice enough to him when steve was around, and steve was not around to pull out her charming side.

“why?” she asked flatly. she crossed her arms and frowned a little.

billy grumbled. he really didn’t want to play that game with her, not in that moment, at least. he narrowed his eyes a little bit and stood up a little straighter. “i need to talk to him about something, that’s _why_.”

nancy still wasn’t having it, much to his dismay; jonathan just looked between the two of them desperately like he was expecting them to square off, flip the coffee table out of the way and brawl.

“are you going to apologize for making him wear that stupid shirt? no one’s left him alone since you pointed out that he was wearing it.”

 _god_ why did she have to make everything so difficult? he was ready to flip her the bird and go hunting for steve on his own when jonathan finally spoke up, placating her with a tentative hand on her bare knee.

“he was with us for awhile, then he went out back to smoke. i think he came back in a minute ago, he’s probably hiding out in the dining room.”

nancy looked at him a little incredulously, her pale eyes open wide like she couldn’t believe him. but jonathan just shrugged, jerked his chin in the direction of the kitchen and billy nodded his thanks as he leapt over the sofa once more - this time the theatre kid moved - and squeezed passed people to where steve supposedly was.

+

steve was on his third beer, feeling miserable. after escaping the girls he’d hung out with nancy and jonathan, before he felt too miserable being by their sides and had gone out to have a cigarette with some of the burnouts that decided to come ‘crash’ the party -- i.e. sit on the patio furniture in tina’s backyard and alternate between cigarettes and some more recreational items. then trudged back inside still feeling sorry for himself. making billy jealous by letting the girls fawn over him and his newfound fashion statement had just made him cranky and want to go home.

he would’ve been fine if he’d been able to privately parade around in the stupid shirt, bend over every available surface to let the back ride up enough for billy to admire, but billy had to go and make a big deal about it, flaunt and parade the fact that _steve harrington was wearing a crop top_.

he shouldn’t have felt as embarrassed as he was, once loved the attention and drank it up like the shitty liquor, but he’d grown used to being a wallflower, staying out of everyone’s way and minding his own business protecting a bunch of middle-schoolers, killing monsters and slowly falling for posturing show-off billy hargrove behind closed doors.

now he wished he hadn’t been such a frigid bitch and played along with billy.

he also wished he’d had something to eat right about now, but wasn’t going to draw more attention to himself by entering the bustling kitchen in search for some pizza. he settled on continuing his wallowing whilst sitting tucked away in the dining room, perched on a particularly uncomfortable chair hidden in the shadow of an old china cabinet.

playing with the frays at the bottom of the shirt, steve thumbed the soft fabric. even with his own cologne on, he could still smell billy on the shirt. he couldn’t image the last time billy had worn it out, but deep in the fabric, under the floral fabric softener susan always used, he could sense faint traces of billy’s cologne and his own natural scent, something woodsy and warm.

he breathed into the worn collar deeply and sighed, eyes closed, as _missing you_ by john waites signaled a slow dance in the living room. he rolled his eyes and dug his nose into the fabric again. steve didn’t even realize that billy was leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed, watching with a vacant expression.

“hey harrington,” he said quietly.

steve’s eyes, big and hopeful, immediately shot up when he saw that billy had rolled and knotted the bottom of his muscle tank up, exposing his toned, tan stomach. with a flush to his cheeks, he sent billy a small, private smile and unfolded himself from the uncomfortable chair. steve set his beer on the dining room table, decorated with a woven basket full of plastic leaves and fake decorative fruit, and adjusted the led zeppelin tee.

he crowded in close to billy but didn’t kiss him like he wanted. there were too many people just a few feet off that could easily see. there weren’t enough plastered people in the vicinity to pass off the image of billy hargrove and steve harrington frenching in tina michaelson’s dining room as a drunk mirage.

“hey,” steve managed, gently fingering at the knot in billy’s tank, “i see you’ve joined the new fad?”

billy chuckled quietly and licked his lips, sending heat rolling down steve’s spine. “i didn’t want _you_ getting the credit for popularizing the concept, so i had to join, obviously.”

 _you asshole_ , steve wanted to mutter. instead, he settled on pursing his lips and moved his occupied fingers to a long, stray curl cascading down billy’s shoulder. he twirled it around his index finger before letting it spring back in place.

“wanna go somewhere more private?”

billy peered over his shoulder then, looking for anyone that might be watching. luckily everyone was preoccupied with a newfound game of spin the bottle or never have i ever, some bullshit like that. carefully, steve took his hand and pulled him towards the staircase leading up to the bedrooms.

once they were hidden in the darkness of the upstairs hallway, steve found himself pushed up against the door to tina’s bathroom, billy’s hands in his back pockets digging into the soft meat of his ass, one of his legs between his thighs. billy had started working the sensitive skin under his ear with soft nips and steve knocked his head against the door with a groan. he scowled at billy in the darkness, one hand splayed over his bare stomach.

“oh my god, _knock it off,_ you huge jackass, you’re gonna get us caught,” he huffed, but didn’t push billy away -- not now that he had what he wanted.

billy licked a long line up his jugular before digging his teeth in. “what, no one’s up here, stop whining like a little bitch.”

it was all playful, of course. they hadn’t fooled around at a party before, not really at least. during the few they’d attended since getting together, they danced around each other all night long until they were wound up enough that, depending on where the party was, they ended up either meeting up at the quarry or at steve’s place to tear each other’s clothes off, then kiss and wrestle until one of them was fingering the other open.

one time they didn’t quite make it all the way back to steve’s because billy was so keyed up. all of a sudden he had signaled right and parked on the side of the road, steve stopping a few feet up, and billy practically jumped out of the driver’s side the second he pulled the parking brake. he had jogged over to the beamer, pushed steve into the backseat and fingered him into a babbling, sweaty mess.

“billy, stop,” steve warned just as he rut himself against one of billy’s thighs, “i already told you, _you’re gonna get us caught_.”

billy just ground up harder. “ _good_ , then those bitches will know better than to put their grubby paws all over you.”

steve rolled his eyes and bit his lip, fully aware there were few things more frightening to billy than getting the two of them getting caught together. he was just being needy and grabby and was trying to work the jealousy out of his system. steve was about to threaten him again despite how turned on he was, was going to try to get them into the unbearably cramped backseat of the camaro at _least_ , when billy started fumbling with his belt and tugged his jeans down to his knees before he could voice his protest.

“you’re insane!”

“i know! isn’t it great?”

billy chuckled wickedly and was suddenly fumbling with his own belt then. steve bit back a gasp. there was no way they were moving this to the car without people knowing what they were about to get up to or without accidentally rubbing their hard dicks up against a few drunken passerbys in desperation to get to billy’s car.

steve, trying to concoct a plan to get them somewhere safer even as billy got a hand around him. he quickly jerked out of his boyfriend’s gasp and shimmied his pants up just enough so that they wouldn’t trip him.

“last door at the end, _go_ ,” he hissed, looking over his shoulder briefly as billy scrambled to the end of the hallway. he followed a few beats after, looking out for anyone, then he was holding his jeans up with one hand as he jogged down the hallway in desperation.

+

billy was standing in the middle of tina michaelson’s bedroom feeling _very_ out of his element, especially with his belt buckle still undone and his dick achingly hard. there were little stuffed animals sitting against the pillows on her bed, posters depicting madonna and blondie and duran duran spread across the walls, a baby pink phone covered in stickers sitting on her desk.

steve locked the door with a quiet click and a sigh that pulled him out of his observation. billy raised an eyebrow up at him.

“how’d you-”

“tina’s older sister had a party here when i was a sophomore,” steve mumbled, looking flushed even with only moonlight lighting the room, “so, y’know. and don’t tell me you didn’t know this was her bedroom was, either.”

“oh my god, we made out in my car _one time_ , fuckin’ perv.”

steve chuckled and started backing billy up towards tina’s bed, where he fell back against the fluffy quilted duvet with a quiet _oof_. steve leaned over him, one knee carefully tucked between his thighs and billy could only stare up at him.

he looked so _good_ like that, really, with his hair in his face, with that stupid crop top on - admittedly, that lead them to that point - and his hard cock straining against his briefs that were poking out of his zip. billy might’ve been addicted to pinning steve to any surface he could at any given point, but steve looming over him or caging him in with his somewhat leaner, albeit strong arms, still got his heart beating fast.

“you gonna get me off or are you just gonna stare at me all night?” he asked, reaching up to cup steve through his underwear. he was warm and firm in billy’s palm.

steve sighed something beautiful in return, pinching his eyes shut. billy gave him a second to catch his breath but didn’t move his hand. the freckled, toned skin of steve’s stomach was nearly quivering when billy tugged the denim down under the curve of his ass, his briefs following suit. steve was rock hard, tinged red. the crown of his cock was just starting to get wet when a hand gripped billy’s wrist.

“hey, get your dick out too,” steve grumbled. “i mean, i could get you off with your pants still on, but then you’ll bitch about getting come on your favorite jeans the whole drive back to my place.”

billy stuck his tongue out childishly. steve wasn’t _wrong_ \-- the last time he wore them he’d dropped a piece of pepperoni on his thigh and bitched about the grease stain even as he had his dick buried inside steve, said pants in the washing machine. he scoot the impossibly-tight jeans down mid-thigh to comply with steve’s wishes, then yanked his briefs far enough down for the waistband to snap up under his balls. he was just as hard as steve was, hot to the touch against his hip.

 _fuck_ did steve get him wound up.

“you gonna fuck me here? on tina’s twin-size bed with all those sweet little kitten-printed pillows and her teddy bears watching?”

steve leaned down on his elbows so he was hovering just above billy’s lips and gave him a chaste kiss.

“i’ll fuck you when we get back to my place, i don’t even think i can finger you properly if lambchop stares at me the whole time.”

billy leaned his head back and _jesus_ there was a big stuffed lambchop right there, sitting back against all the decorative pillows with its soft, fluffy head cocked to the side while its arms were crossed. like it was watching them, _judging_ them.

“christ, that’s creepy.”

“uh yeah there’s that, then all the people downstairs that will hear you,” and yeah, that was a jab he _deserved_ \-- after the last group sleepover at steve’s place billy had scared the shit out of dustin, who was asleep downstairs with the other kids, when he moaned particularly loud _just_ as steve rubbed into his prostate, “ _and_ my ass is still sore from the other day at the quarry because you didn’t use enough lube, fuckface.”

“ _you_ begged me to keep going-”

“yeah well i’m a good boyfriend and i’m not going to do that to you, so if you’re good and quiet here, you can get screwed on _my_ queen-sized mattress later and lose your voice screaming before the end of the night.”

like steve had room to talk. he was the noisiest brat billy had ever encountered when he was taking it -- always trying to get billy riled up by moaning so softly, whispering for _moremoremore_ , sighing about how it just wasn’t quite _perfect_ and pretending like billy wasn’t doing any of the work when he was doing _all the work_ , damn pillow princess, even when steve was nearly concussed with the force of each thrust.

and he was just as much of a brat on top, too.

still, he was fucking hot, he was _beautiful,_ especially in that threadbare, cut-up zeppelin tee with his cock out, all hard and wet and aching.

“ _fine_ , rail me at your house instead, pretty boy, not like there’s an absence of bed here,” billy teased.

he trailed his hand _down down down_ until he had steve in hand. the wetness at the head bubbled out and collected in sticky strands between his fingers, just the way he liked it. steve was peering down between them with his jaw slack, breathing out heavily at the stickiness already gathering on billy’s fingers.

“let me,” he’d whispered.

and billy let him, moving his hands up and showing steve his palms like he was on the defensive. he laid one hand on his chest while he laid back against the other one, using it to prop his head up for a better view. he watched as steve licked a soft line up his own palm before taking the two of them in hand. _fuck_ his hand and his cock were nearly boiling against billy’s skin.

he let out a low groan as the spit wasn’t enough to slick the way between the two of them, making the rub dry with friction. steve let out a quiet _shit_ and gathered some more spit up in his hand, rubbing at the head of cock and thumbing just under it. his breath seemed to catch in his throat as more pre started bubbling out of his tip almost immediately. something wicked and hot simmered low in billy’s gut just at the sight of his boy getting wetter and wetter.

“ _fuck_ love it when you get wet like that, baby,” he slurred.

steve bit off a moan as billy rubbed at steve’s bottom lip with his thumb, pushing in past his teeth until steve suckled around his knuckle and bit down gently, keeping his hooded brown eyes trained down on billy.

“i only get wet for you,” steve hummed, licking around billy’s thumb before he popped off completely, “you turn me on _so_ _fucking bad_ , fuck, everything about you is so hot, babe.”

and billy’s heart swelled at the praise. “mm, tell me about it, sweetheart.”

the first time they’d made out, _really made out_ after he’d held steve’s jaw and asked so shyly if he could kiss him for _real_ because he liked him so damn much and it fucking scared the shit out of him, he’d felt the other boy hard against him in mere seconds of their lips touching. not that he had been any better off, though.

steve gripped them both a little harder and rubbed his thumb into billy’s wet slit fervently, like he was trying to coax the orgasm out of him with that movement alone. billy could imagine, with envy, how steve must’ve done that same motion to girls before him -- kissing their necks as he had his fingers curled inside them, his thumb rubbing against their clits maddeningly to keep them moaning sweetly in his ear.

not like that mattered now, because steve was _his_.

steve audibly swallowed as he fucked up against billy in his own fist. “god you’re gorgeous.”

he was panting, leaning close enough now that their foreheads were nearly touching. the grip he had on them was tight, their skin slick and sliding together with each pass, the sound of it sopping wet and filthy. steve was nearly humping into his grip, desperate and obviously so turned on. his eyes were pinched shut, his jaw slack and red lips open and licked raw.

his forehead and bangs were damp as they touched billy’s, their noses bumping together. _god_ he was going to come soon if steve kept up that desperate pace. he worked his hips up a little, just to add to the friction, when steve suddenly let go of both of them. billy bit back a little desperate whine.

he was ready to bitch and swear at steve for almost _shoving_ their orgasm out of reach, when he got his grip around billy alone and started jerking him off rapidly, with a firm grip. billy choked on his spit and looked up into steve’s blown-out brown eyes with desperation.

his pace gradually quickened as he twisted his wrist at the top, further working at the slit and crown. billy had a spot steve knew how to nail just under his tip where a very obvious vein ran and he always tapped and worked it with his fingers, with his tongue, whenever they were together like this. he was stumbling toward orgasm faster and faster and couldn’t keep the bitten-off keens and moans from escaping passed his grit teeth. steve’s forehead still rest against his and remained a grounding weight as his hips began to stutter, his muscles in his stomach going taught and nearly quivering.

“gonna make you come,” and steve said it like a promise, “you’re gonna shoot all up your stomach and get yourself all messy and sticky, but you’re gonna be _so_ _pretty_ for me, billy, then i’m gonna jerk off on you and get you even messier.”

billy gripped steve’s shoulder. “ _fuck_ steve, i’m, i’m gonna come if you keep-”

“come then, baby.”

and he did, his throat nearly closing up at the force of it, just one little gasp escaping as his eyes clamped shut. the only thing he could hear was steve’s ragged breathing and the wet, sloppy sounds of him working all the release out until he was sensitive and just barely dribbling.

the second billy pulled away he sat up on his elbows and watched as steve dipped one finger into the mess pooling in the dip of his abdominals and smeared the milkiness of his come down his own length. immediately after he took his own aching cock in hand and was fisting himself even more aggressively than he’d done to billy. steve was lucky he was as wet as he was, otherwise he’d be walking away chafing and raw with the equivalent of an indian burn on his shaft.

he came wordlessly, bottom lip worried his teeth, and he spurt all up billy’s softening length and bare stomach, getting a few drops of the bottom of his knotted, makeshift crop top. billy licked his lips as he rubbed at the taught, shaking muscles of steve’s thighs. steve still had himself in hand, a few dribbles of cum running down the back of his hand.

“looks like you’re gonna be the one wearing a crop top to the next party, hargrove.”

billy scowled. the _nerve._ “shut up _steven_ , we weren’t even betting this time. plus -- you cheated, you asshole. you didn’t jerk us off together.”

steve clicked his tongue and grinned. “you cheated last time. besides, next time you’ll show up in one of these and the girls will be all over you, then i’ll get jealous and storm off and come find you all miserable and alone later,” he ran his clean hand through billy’s sweat-damp curls, “and we’ll end up just like how we are now. now does that sound so bad?”

steve’s tone was too sticky-sweet but billy chuckled because no, he really couldn’t complain as he felt high off post-orgasmic bliss. steve leaned back, fully seated on his thighs and smiled. billy’s stomach and cock were both a tacky, come-soaked mess and steve’s hand was wet with the combination of their release.

as he leaned down to suck at the droplets of come that stained the very bottom of billy’s tank before he slipped billy a kiss complete with tongue and a few teasing nips, his slowly softening erection sat up in the crook of his hip and thigh, just hidden by the low-hanging fabric of the worn crop top.

billy loved the sight of that -- he absolutely had to have steve ride him while wearing the crop top one time; he was mentally bookmarking that idea. honestly, the idea of him doing the same while steve drilled into him from behind, gripping the fabric of the shirt to pull him back to meet his thrusts, sounded just as hot, too.

 _two knew things to try out_ , _then._ his dick gave a little twitch of interest that didn’t go unnoticed.

he sat up just a bit to catch steve in another kiss, pulling a soft smile out his boyfriend in the process as he fingered at the bottom of his crop top. “with you harrington, it doesn’t sound bad at all.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> also available to read/share [here](http://animemouth.tumblr.com/post/172181455625/frayed-cut-off). come yell @ me about these two on [tumblr](http://animemouth.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
